Tear You Apart
by LilPatine
Summary: AU. Chasefield. Inspired by She Wants Revenge. Alt!Max Alt!Victoria. It's a Vortex Club party and Max only has eyes for Victoria.


A/N: I am absolute Chasefield (Maximum Victory!) trash. I was listening to She Wants Revenge and thought of these two. This is Alt!Max Alt!Victoria. I don't own the rights to She Wants Revenge or Life is Strange.

 **Tear You Apart**

The speakers blared throughout the gym. The lights moved with the music, lighting up with the Vortex Club's symbol. You could hear the adrenaline rushing of hundreds of teenagers dancing. Most too drunk to know what the hell was going on. Their laughter and drunk chatter filled the air. It was intoxicating in it's own way really.

She made her way around the room. Around all the drunkin dancers. Their feet misstepping every time. She laughed as they hit each other with pool noodles. She pulled out her Polaroid camera. Taking a shot of DJ Doom pumping out music. It was crazy to think they had booked him for this gig.

She continued on her way to the VIP section of the Vortex Club. She gave a look to the bouncer and he let her through. The black curtains fall back down over her as she walks through. She shudders as it winds back at her bare shoulders. She needed to look nice tonight. She was newly inducted into the club. She wanted to leave an impression whenever she went. This was a new Max. She changed herself coming here. Gone with the socially awkward teen and back with a confident, independent attitude.

Her eyes scanned the area. Spying the polyamorous himself, Hayden. His arms outstretched around two girls. Hayden laughed away as she saw him take a big hit out of his bong.

"Hey Caulfield! Come take a hit!" He shouted to her. Lazily beckoning her.

She smirked at him, "Not now, Hayden. Save me a bowl though."

He gave her a thumbs up and went back to occupying his two girlfriends.

She turned and kept walking. Max searched the couches until her eyes set to the far wall. She saw who she was looking for. Max's eyes traced the girls stockings up to her high heels against the wall. She held a drink in her hand and was sort of dancing. Her eyes closed with her head back. Blonde hair cascading down the side. Max's breath caught in her throat as the girls eyes met hers.

Victoria Chase, queen bee. Co - President to the Vortex Club. She held the power over these people. She'd snap her fingers and they would fall to her feet. Except one. Maxine Caulfield. The girl had challenged her in quips. No matter what Victoria insulted her with, Maxine would never back down.

"You'll be bowing down at my feet in no time, Lamefield." Victoria had sneered at her. Her minions laughing behind her.

Max smirked at her, "If you want me to go down that bad, all you had to do was ask."

It was later that night when Max was pulled into Victoria's room. Door slammed shut behind her, she threw Max up against the wall. Pulling her hands above her, Victoria locked her fingers with hers. She slammed her lips into hers. The kiss was rough and hard. She could feel Max's heart beat against her chest as they synth in rhythm.

There were no words between them. There didn't need to be. Somewhere between the fiery insults and witty remarks, they had both developed feelings.

Max unlocked her fingers from Victoria's as she switched them around. A soft moan escaped Victoria as her back hit the wall. Max's mouth captured hers like a perfect photograph. Soft and passionate. Two opposites colliding. There hands roaming each other. Hands gripped to hips as they rolled together. Moans escaping the air from pleasure.

"Hello Maxine?" Victorias voice range through the noise as Max was snapped back to reality.

"Max never Maxine." She said automatically.

The songs switched. The best more darker and heavier. Low bass notes hitting the floor. A perfect song for them.

 _Got a big plan, his mind's set, maybe it's right_

 _At the right place and right time, maybe tonight_

 _In a whisper or handshake sending a sign_

 _Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind._

They both look at each other. Something heavy in both there eyes. Max grabbed Victorias hand and lead them both out onto the dance floor. Max laid Victoria's slightly shaken hands on her hips. Max put her arms around her neck. Her body swayed with the music. Pushing there body's together. Victoria was frozen, her breath ragged.

 _Late night in passing, mentioned it flip to her_

 _Best friend, it's no thing, maybe it slipped,_

 _But the slip turns to terror and a crush to like_

 _When she walked in, he froze up, leaves it to fright._

Max has turned around and was grinding her back side to her. Victoria's hands started to move now. She traced her finger tips against Max's side. Smiling when she felt her shudder against her.

 _It's cute in a way, till you cannot speak_

 _And you leave to have a cigarette, knees get weak_

 _An escape is just a nod and a casual wave_

 _Obsessed about it heavy for the next two days._

 _It's only just a crush, it'll go away._

 _It's just like the other it'll go away_

 _Or maybe this is danger and he just doesn't know_

 _You pray it all the way but it continues to grow_.

This was definitely turning into something more for both. Though they were scared of there own feelings. Not thinking it would be anymore more then a fuck or fling. It wasn't. They both didn't know what to think. To scared to go further, too scared to act.

Victoria pulled Max to a secluded corner were they were unseen. Everyone was too busy dancing away or swimming in the pool. She knew a back room were they could be alone. She needed her alone. This was more then want or desire. So much further from lust. Her heart burned as she knew the word was hanging from her beautiful lips. She dare not say.

 _I want to hold you close_

 _Skin pressed against me tight_

 _Lie still, close your eyes, girl_

 _So lovely, it feels so right._

Victoria smiled against Max's lips. Something so right. They molded together perfectly. Harmony against one another. She lips moved to the side of Max's neck. She left soft bite marks on her neck. She loved this. She was the only one who got Max to do this. Max was hers. No one dared to come close. Not even that nerd Warren. Who she knew had a massive crush on Maxine.

 _I want to hold you close._

 _Soft breath, beating heart_

 _As I whisper in your ear_

 _I want to fucking tear you apart._

"Let's get out out of here." Max whispered in her ear.

Max lead her to the dorms. Still feeling the blush from earlier. She looked at Victoria. Her hair slightly messier from earlier, but she was flawless none the less. She had a hard exterior, but she knew what Victoria that no one saw. The insecure girl who wanted nothing more then to please her parents. How she overcompensated for God knows what. She felt she had to be on top, to hold that power to get her photographs a head. Max smiled. Victoria was hers and hers only.

They arrived at Victoria's room, of course, and sat on her bed. Victoria looked at her. Her eyes were very serious.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Max said, scooting closer to her.

She sighed, "I.. I'm no good at this. I was never good at relationships. I usually ruin them by now."

Max looked at her. "Victoria, you haven't done anything wrong. You've been amazing."

"No! That's just it! I -" she let out a frustrated noise. "I'll disappoint you."

They sat in silence for a while. It was almost defining. Max needed to tell her. She was never good at this. She didn't talk about her feelings. Mustering up as much courage as she could. She got up and dropped to her knees in front of Victoria. Max placed her hands into hers. Victoria looked confused.

"Victoria, I love you."

Victoria could of sworn she heard her heart still. Maybe she had died? Yes that was it. She had died and gone to some sort of weird limbo.

"Victoria!" Max exclaimed.

"Max.. I love you too."

"Oh good, I was about to freak."

Victoria looked down at her and kissed her. She couldn't believe she feel in love with this quirky little hipster, nerd, but she had never been happier.

Victoria pulled out of the kiss and smirked at her, "Looks like I finally got you down on your knees for me."

Max laughed, "And that's fine with me." She slowly slid her hands up Victoria's thighs.


End file.
